


finn and wyatt in a closet

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Underage Kissing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wyatt and finn play 7 minutes in heaven. things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Wyatt Oleff/Finn Wolfhard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	finn and wyatt in a closet

"you and wyatt," jack said with a straight face, and then turning his head and pointing at the closet near the corner of the room they were all in.

finn rose an eyebrow as his head turned from jack, to the closet, and then to wyatt.

"and do what, exactly?" wyatt asked. he knew what jack wanted them to do but he just wanted to make sure.

"play seven minutes in heaven, dumbass," jaeden responded, glaring at the closet and then at the two boys in front of him.

finn was a bit skeptical of the idea, as he still wasn't completely sure if he was even attracted to guys. hell, he hadn't even touched himself, and he was 17, for christ's sake. if he was alone with wyatt in that enclosed space, god knows what would happen.

"fuck it, i'll do it," wyatt said, looking over at finn calmly.

finn was shocked at wyatt's answer. he didn't expect him to go along with the idea so quickly.

however, finn's face gave away how he felt, which made wyatt let out a snort.

"christ, we just have to sit in the closet for seven minutes," wyatt said as he stood up from his spot on the floor and made his way over to the closet, opening the door and standing by it.

finn gulped as he hesitantly stood up as well, slowly making his way into the closet.

when finn was inside, wyatt looked over at jack.

"set a timer for-"

"i know what the fuck to do, dipshit," jack said quickly, taking his phone out and opening the clock app.

he clicked on the timer tab and set the time to "7 min."

when wyatt got into the closet and shut the door, jack pressed the button that read "start."

it felt like hours to finn that they were in there.

in reality, it was approximately 30 seconds.

"so.. what do you wanna do for the next 7 minutes?" wyatt asked, looking finn up and down. he could feel that finn didn't want to be there but he wanted to make the other boy comfortable.

"uh.. don't know.." finn muttered, tapping his foot as he stared at the ground. he seriously didn't know what to do and it didn't help that he was starting to have some very nsfw thoughts flood his brain.

the very idea of being alone with wyatt was starting to get him hard.

and to make matters worse, he knew wyatt's eyes were glued to his crotch, watching his cock twitch in his pants in arousal.

wyatt got closer, which made finn back up, nervous as to what wyatt was trying to initiate.

“can i?" wyatt whispered as he finally pressed himself against finn when he had nowhere else to go.

finn whined quietly at the pressure on his lower regions, especially when wyatt's hand traveled from finn's shoulder, trailing down his chest, and then getting a grip on finn's erection.

"w-wyatt.." finn whispered, his dick twitching in wyatt's hold. 

"we have five minutes left.. so just.. let me do this.. okay?" wyatt whispered quietly, looking into finn’s eyes as he awaited the answer.

finn nodded when his eyes met wyatt’s.

wyatt didn’t waste any time, as he dropped to his knees and started fumbling with the belt on finn’s pants.

“is this still okay?” wyatt asked again. he wanted to make sure finn was completely down.

finn muttered out a soft “yes,” before moving his hands down to grip at wyatt’s hair.

wyatt let out a quiet quiet moan at the gesture, dipping his fingers under finn’s waistband and starting to pull his pants and boxers down.

finn noticed the sound that came out of his mouth and smirked, pulling at wyatt’s hair to see if he’d get another response.

and he did.

wyatt knew they were under a time constraint so he had to work fast, tugging finn’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. 

finn gasped at the cold air that hit his dick when it sprung free from his underwear.

wyatt looked up at finn as he grabbed ahold of finn’s cock, bringing his mouth closer and up to the tip, wrapping his lips around his length.

finn tugged on wyatt’s hair yet again, eliciting a moan from the boy in front of him.

wyatt then took as much of finn’s dick into his mouth as he could, wrapping his hands around the rest of his cock that couldn’t fit into his mouth.

finn groaned at the unfamiliar sensation around his length, also tugging once more on wyatt’s hair in pleasure.

wyatt hummed around finn’s shaft, looking up to meet finn’s eyes as he began bobbing his head up and down.

finn’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure, his legs shaking. “w-wyatt, please,” finn began, barely able to get out a sentence. “faster.”

wyatt began palming himself through his jeans, still keeping one hand around finn’s shaft and stroking at the same pace as his mouth. 

finn moaned aloud, his back arching at the pressure. wyatt pulled off his dick with a pop, licking a stripe down the underneath of his shaft.

“fuck, wyatt..” finn groaned, pulling wyatt a little closer by pulling on his hair.

wyatt continued trailing his tongue on the underside of his friend’s length before taking it back into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth once again as he stroked the length that didn’t fit inside of his mouth.

finn was starting to become louder as the pleasure he was receiving increased, covering his own mouth with his palm as he attempted to suppress the noises coming out.

wyatt kept bobbing his head and sucking off as much pre-cum from finn as he could, his tongue swirling around the head of finn’s dick.

finn let out a particularly loud muffled moan, trying to pull his cock out of wyatt’s mouth as he was about to come.

wyatt refused to let finn pull him off, continuing to suck on finn’s shaft until he felt the warm substance fill his mouth.

the salty taste of cum hit his tongue and the back of his throat as he swallowed the load entirely.

finn groaned as he came into wyatt’s mouth, his lower body trembling as his eyes moved down to see that wyatt had stopped palming himself, and there was a wet stain in the middle of his jeans.

“h-holy shit..” finn whispered breathlessly as he panted, watching wyatt pull off of his cock once again with a pop, looking up at finn afterwards.

“was that okay?” wyatt asked, pulling up finn’s boxers for him.

“definitely..” finn responded, still trying to catch his breath after the orgasm he just had.

wyatt smiled fondly before hearing the alarm go off in the room.

and then the door opened wide.

jaeden and jack were standing there, about to say something, until they saw:

  * finn with his pants dropped  
  

  * wyatt’s hand on his crotch  
  

  * finn catching his breath  
  

  * wyatt’s other hand on finn’s boxers  
  

  * the little bit of cum on the edges of wyatt’s mouth



which left them dumbfounded.

“seriously? in the fucking closet?” jack huffed, looking over at jae who was still in shock.

there was no way to explain this one.

wyatt just pulled up finn’s pants, put on the belt he was wearing before, and stood up himself.

“what’s next?” wyatt asked, looking at the three other boys as he wiped the cum off with the back of his hand.


End file.
